The headache
by letit
Summary: AU/OC a concerned private, a capitain in the mood of swearing,two of the Pevensies shouting, but a third solves it.-My very first story, so do not be too cruel. Please.maybe a bit crossover, just because I love WW2 novels...
1. Time to keep silence

_A/N First and foremost english is not my native language. Secondly: This is my first story so be gentle. Constructive criticism accepted. Most important: I DO NOT OWN C. ' characters, anything else (Ellie .)you Cannot recognize is mine. (b.t.w. if you may recognize some motives as your own you may write it to me and I'll name it in my next note, but if I used itt hat means all respect and that I love it___

_Completely AU/OC _

_20th November, 1944, somewhere at the ETO_

„Doc , Doc „ panted private Alan King entering the tent used as an aid station in the middle of the British camp .

„why, Alan?Who injured?"

„Nobody…Ye..et. But you need to come, the cap'n needs you at the clearing near th headquarters."

The corporal named Doc,put down the bandage what she was rolling up, grabbed her hat and bag and headed to the aforementioned place.

Capitain Ralph Michaels was in a no good mood. He woke up with a terrible headache, which was now became worse thanks to his two youngest but most reliable men. Reliable and calm, born to give orders would he say so, but recently after the fiasco of the operation Market garden….Awww…like somebody hit his skull with a rock. Damn the drafting office… no damn the Pevensies…no damn this day. Why he could not stop them? Normally he did not swear but today…Goddamit…Five minutes ago he tried to stop his two sergeants from getting into something what seemed to a fistfight, but instead succeding, much to his dismay they seemed to begin a shooting contest.

Getting over th throbbing in his head, and watching them he was amazed and not just him. Lets say the whole company was paying attention to the debate.

The two sergeants were brothers. (They could not even be under the same command, but somebody made a mistake with the administration, and nobody cared to do anything about it before the biggest invasion of the history.)The Pevensies. Peter Pevensie, Staff Sergeant now, been promoted two months ago, was tall, broad shouldered, with sightly tanned skin, golded locks and piercing blue eyes which held wisdom beyond his years. Altough he was just 20 year old, he was born to lead, and nobody doubted it. He was respected among the man, they obeyed him without hesitation, even soldiers who were twice his age, or fought in the Great war was…Magnificent…The younger was his complete opposite, smaller than his brother, but he will grow more. Sergeant Edmund Pevensie was tall, and leaner than Peter, with pale freckled skin, coal locks and eyes burning with a strange fire. Wisdom…yes but there were more. Like he could see through your failures and see the pure personality. He was Just. His platoon respected and obeyed him, however sometimes they find strange his sarcastic wit at such a young age.

Now these two were fighting, like silly teenagers, but with the words of two man…

He snapped out from his observations, to the noise of boots snapping together behind him.

Good. Here comes the .

„Corporal Eleanor C. Pevensie reporting to duty. Sir."

„hey Doc you've got something to headache?"She was all his hope to stopping them. Eleanor Catherine Pevensie (née Haynes) was th ebest medic in the division, fast, caring, sometimes too brave and caught between the lines, but did her work with men liked her. Even called her Mum sometimes,despite she was only 20 and if they got too cocky she shutted them up with a glare. Those emerald eyes could kill. She was not too tall around 5'4" or so, she had rosy skin, and golden curls, and fragile when it came to Care about the wounded or fight for her beloved she was extremely strong, and rarely she had a mischevious glint in those emerald orbs. Again the capitain lost his train of thoughts.

„Take this with a cup of hot tea, and try to rest a bit."She handed her two pills.

„Thanks" he sighed

„Sir you did not wanted to see me for i right?"

„Yes, youre. You obviously noted the battlefield behind me. Your family has grown to my head today. Stop them, please."

She did not said a world, just frowned and sighed, with a faraway look in her eyes put down her bag,and started over to the middle of the clearing, where Edmund and Peter were shouting.

„…you idiot, you could have died….!"

„But I did not."

„thats not the point, you left your position, risked the life of your man"

„Peter, you were surrounded"

„I had it sorted"

„or die trying!"

„you always have to be such a git, and never listening to me"

„why should I? Im a grown man in my decisions i can do what I want"

„not while you are in the army, and I overrank you."

„ow the mighty High sergeant The king of the staff!You think youre perfect you always have everything, youre not dad never be"

„That was low bullie"

„ENOUGH"hissed a voice. They both silenced and looked to the newcomer. Ellie a touched each of their faces with her hand. Peter and Edmund suddenly felt ashamed under her piercig green glare and warm touch.

„why are you doing this ?"asked Edmund startled of the fingertips over his brow.

„collect memories"she said barely audible.

Peter and Edmund frowned.

„last time you fought like this, one of you died, and took a bit of the others soul with him. those wound healed slowly. It is hard to take care for everyone or hold the guilt, but neither of you should do have to care for it, we are trapped in a body 15 or 1300 years younger than our souls, all of us lost loved ones, and that is hard for a friend, a lover or a father, but even harder for a mother.I iss them terribly. But He has His own ways, and we have to keep believing, and we will return to the happiness, but till than make peace."with that she kissed each of their cheek, bowed and left under the glare of the company. Head high, pace steady, with a look of a royalty.

The two men stood there, in the middle of the clearing stunned. Peter woke first:

„Look Ed I am sorry, I was just worried for you I do not want you to die. What will I write to Su and Lu if you die?"

„peter I am sorry too. I was just doing what my instincts said to me, fight with you Side to side and back to back."

„apology accepted"

„Same for you"

They came into a bear hug.

„pete"

„hm"

„let me out, they are staring us"

„who cares?"

„besides I think you need to find Ellie…we owe her an apology,and a thanks, but at first I'll beg for the capiain forgiveness, I'll join you later"

„you 're right."Peter sighed and let Ed go. With a heavy breath, he combed his hand through his hair."Besides there is more with Nora, than just being upset with us fighting"he mumbled, and walked to find the Queen of his heart.

„Hey mate awhat was this comedy?"asked an annoyingly cocky replacement from Alan King

„I do not know, but you better not ask about it"

„oy you do not have to be such a git, Im going away"

Comedy…hmm,rather a kingtragedy of Shakespeare…this was definitely odd. Their tempers, her movements, adg when they parted the boys had some air about them.. .right. What kind of tragedy could shadow their lives?I will get it die trying. As for now…

„MEN GRAB YOUR GEAR WE ARE MOVING OUT TONIGHT"

Like? Not like? rewiew please

_A/N ok I know it may be a bit Mary sueish. _

_This is just a test, may there will be sequel if you like it, if you do not, I'll just cuntinue it in my mind and unleash my imagination (evil laugh)_

_As for information during their first trip to Narnia Peter and Ellie (just Peter calls her Nora) were 16 and Ed was 13. yes Ellie was with them in the wardrobe altough I wont write the whole story of that, just important memories or draddles._


	2. Time to remember

_A/N: Well sorry about the grammar mistakes,I am not a native English-speaker. And dreadfully sorry for the typing mistakes, this comes from the fact I prefer the handwriting._

_**Coralyne**__ thank you for reviewing._

_Has anybody else read my story?It does not seems so…Please Please…_

* * *

_Ananke_

She departed from the clearing with a steady pace, and a clm facade, without even looking back. Not that she got hated Peter or Edmund, but because she was afraid. Afraid if she looks back, she will break down. This argument tore many wounds open and called back numerous memories, too many of them. She barely felt reaching the aid station, and sat down, no slid down inside the tent. Closed her eyes and cried, for the ones she could not help, for the loved ones about whom she did dot know a word, her brothers and cousins, for the loved ones who were in a constant worry for their family, and the loved ones she lost, parents and children.

Children, a bittersweet smile appeared on her face while she was twirling the solid gold wedding band which was attached to the chain of her dog tags.

Who am I? Asked from none particular, since the tent was empty besides her. Of course for a superficial obsever who has seen her in London a year ago, or so, she was Eleanor Catherine Pevensie, the fragile, but strong, newly wedded young nurse. They would even felt sorry for her, since she lost her parents at young age, and her grandparents at the air raids, and after all this, all the three of her older brothers were draft at the beginning of this bloody war, the whole remaining family of her. But she was happily married at such a young age. Later a new tragedy stroke, her husband, Peter Pevensie got his letter from the army too. Hard times came, when they had to part. Altough since the evacuations she lived with the Pevensie family, and they stick together, with Peter at drill and his father overseas, the air was almost unbreathable at the welcoming finchley house. So she get occupied with her work, she saw Peter in every wounded, and traited them gently, some of them even called her Mother or Mum at the hardest moments. And how right they were she thougt sorely. Because if you dear observer would look into the depth of her emerald eyes, you would see the wisedom beyond the 19 years on Earth. The twinkle in those orbs for the word Mum. Like there was something important, a secret you would never know. And you dear observer, you had to know there are only five people who could share the full story with you, and only two who knew every beautiful or painful inch of the tale. Peter and Eleanor.

If you observed her with more attention, you could tell there was something entirely odd. An anomaly. She held herself like a regal. She was a bit too serious for a 19 year old, and sometimes sarcastic. She paid so much attention, an cared for everybody. And she was good at observations. Like her friend (a fellow nurse, Ruth) used to say," if I did not know you were born in Caen, and raised in Finchley, I would say you were bred at the Buckhingham Palace." Reason of her behaviour could be described with an only word.

_Narnia._

She spent there 15 wonderful years. She was known as Princess Eleanor, The Caring, the wife of High King Peter the married in the 3rd year of the Golden Age, she was the Counsellor of the court along with Mr. Tumnus. She did not became queen after the wedding, due to a law what Edmund made, against the greedy suitors, but it did not bothered her. The lower rank came good when she became pregnant in the 2nd year of their marriage. She does not have to attend so many formal occasions. Altough the only celebration she felt comfortable in the third trimester was the Christmas Ball, she even danced with Peter twice. The problems began when she was dancing with Edmund.

_/Flashback/_

_They were teasing each other, when she felt an increasing pain in her back, Edmund noticed this, and lead the dance closer to the door. _

„_you ok, Ellie?"_

„_oh yes,"with that she winced again in pain. _

„_no you're not." Stated Edmund while he was scanning the hall for the golden locks of his brother. Peter was nowhere in sight. Maybe in the sunroom with King Lune (always the duty)._

„_Ed" Ellie gaspad in pain, grabbing Edmunds hand tightly. „I think this is time"_

„_time ?Its at least two hours till midnight!"_

„_no Ed this is TIME"_

„_oh..OH Aslan"_

„_Calm down Eddie. Got me to my room, then fetch the midwife and Peter."He carried her to the bedroom wings (she could barely walk, from the pains)_

„_aaah..Go… Fetch Lady Fedra, and Peter and Lucy…aaahhh, but you and Su.. should stay at the ballroom, pretending nothing is wrong, what I hope so."she was wincing in pain._

„_I think I should stay here with you."_

„_yeah wiseass, and help me deliver the baby?"edmund paled and run out of the room. If this did not hurt her so much she would have laughed at his facial very long minutes later the centaur healer, Lady Fedra came snapping orders to a Badger and Queen Lucy about some hot water and blankets._

„_It's ok my liege, everything will be all me see you."_

„_where is my husband?" Just at this time athe door banged open, and a very worried Peter came in."im here"he panted, running to the bed, and clutching her hand into his._

_Meanwhile Lucy and the good Badger came back, and the young Queen sat at the other side of Ellie, and wiped her face with a wet cloth._

„_right Princess, if you feel the contraction I need you to push"_

„_ahhh…"_

„_ok one more"_

„…"_she was panting and cluthcing to Peters hand, who soothed her with a caressing hand on her cheek._

„_I can see the head, just one more my liege"_

„_aaaahhh"By now a wail could be heard. Fedra was wrapping tha baby in a blanket against the winter chill._

„_congratulations your majesties its a boy"but a sudden cry halted the marveling of the youngest._

_Fedra was concerned just for a moment."princess I need you to push again"_

_Five minutes later, when a new wail echoed in the room, all the worries flown out the window, and now Ellie sat on the bed, with two tiny bundles in her arms, Peter joined them carfully wrapped his arms around his precious family._

_The door opened and the deadly worried Edmund and Susan came in, followed by the joyful Lucy._

_Peter spoke first_

„_well let me introduce you the newest additions to the royal family: Alexander Francis Pevensie, …"_

„_and Ivaine Imogen Pevensie"told Ellie._

„_can we hold them?"asked Su and Ed simultaneously_

„_of course"_

_In the warmth of the Cair Paravel a happy family admired the newborns, whilee outside the snow was falling. Merry Christmas indeed._

_/End of Flashback/_

She was crying when Peter entered the tent.

„Nora?"No sighed combing through his hair with his right habit. "Look I am sorry about my behaviour earlier. You were right."just than he noticed her miserable state and tearstained face. Slowly he reached out for her and closed into a warm embrace.

„I miss them, Peter. I miss them so much."she sobbed into his chest. He soothed her, and kissed her head.

„Me too, Nora. Me too."

An order rang out.

„We need to pack, you have to go Peter."

„I know."

They sighed and parted with a quick kiss.

„Aslan, take care for him" thought Ellie. And leaving the tent Peter wished the same.

* * *

_End for now, please rewiew. _

_This will not be completely about Ellie, but I needed to explain her story too. At least a bit of it. _

_Further chapters :_

_How did Ed join to the army?_

_And How did a nurse became medic?_


End file.
